Itsuki Aoi
|-|Base= |-|Carnage Form= |-|Chrom= |-|Emblem Form= Summary Itsuki Aoi is the protagonist of Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE ''and one of the game's playable characters. Being the "Lord" of the game, Itsuki is required to participate in every battle. Itsuki is an eighteen-year-old (seventeen in the Japanese version) Japanese high school student that lives in Tokyo. A Mirage Master, he comes to form a bond with the Mirage "Chrom" and works at Fortuna Entertainment. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''7-B' | 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Itsuki Aoi Origin: Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. (Collaboration between Fire Emblemand Shin Megami Tensei) Gender: Male Age: 17 - 18 Classification: High School Student, President of Fortuna Entertainment. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Elemental Manipulation, Various other abilities such as Attack Reflection, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (With Tarukaja, Charge, Concentrate and similar abilties), Statistics Reduction (With Debilitate, Rakunda and similar abilties), Can see, attack, and kill ghosts, Healing via Aether's first attack, and various other skills) Durability Negation (Via Aether's second attack and piercing attacks), Invisibility, and Non-Corporeal with Chrom (As a Mirage, Chrom can only be seen by other Mirage users and can only be harmed by other Mirages.), Paralysis Inducement and Electricity Manipulation, (Via Shock Wave and various Electric Attacks), Can drain Performa from talented humans who lack a Mirage, draining a large portion of it can knock out the target, can deal bonus damage against Dragon, Armored and Cavalier enemies with Wyrmslayer, Armorslayer and Horseslayer, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sealing , Status Effect Inducement (Confusion, Paralysis), Can fight independently from his Mirage. '| 'Same as before '| '''Pseudo Flight (Can create disks of energy that can help him fly above the clouds) and Sealing (Can seal Medeus away using the Opera of Light), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Survived being impaled by Medeus's eye beams ) and limited Power Nullification (With Naga's Blessing) '''Attack Potency: City Level (Able to defeat Aversa, who could affect all of Shibuya) | Solar System Level '(Comparable if not superior to Tiki, who could create a illusory world with multiple suns within it , and able to fight and defeat Garneff, who can shake this illusory world) | At least '''Solar System Level '(Able to fight and defeat Medeus, who is massively superior to Garneff in strength.) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge natural lightning) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Garneff, who could shake Tiki's Illusory World, which contains multiple suns) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Medeus, who is superior to Garneff) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: City Level (Able to defeat Aversa, who could affect all of Shibuya) | Solar System Level(Comparable to Tiki, who could create a illusory world with multiple suns within it , and able to fight and defeat Garneff, who can shake this illusory world) | At least Solar System Level '''(Able to fight and defeat Medeus, who is massively superior to Garneff in strength.) '''Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with projectiles | Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Falchion, Exalted Falchion, multiple other swords. Intelligence: Average (Is Average High School student, but is also an expert at improvising) Weaknesses: Fire and Lance attacks Feats: * Performed the Opera of Light and defeated Medeus just like the Hero-King Marth had done before. * Became president of Fortuna Entertainment. * Saved his comrades multiple times from powerful Mirages. * Able to pierce thru diamonds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thunder Strike / Thoron: '''Deals powerful electric damage to one foe. * '''Mediarama: '''Can heal Moderate damage to all of his allies and himself * '''Firm Resolve: '''While focusing on his friend's words of encouragement, he creates a massive beam of light similar to Saber Altoria's "Excalibur", when in Emblem form, this attack also deals bonus damage to Dragon enemies. * '''Back Chorus: '''Can shout words of inspiration to allies to increase their overall abilities. * '''Raging Blast: '''Chrom flies from the atmosphere and crashes onto the opponent similar to a meteorite. * '''Opera of Light: '''By playing the role of the Hero King Marth and with the holy blade Falchion, he can perform a ceremony that can seal the dark dragon Medeus and other evil beings. * '''Naga's Blessing: '''When in Emblem form, Itsuki can summon the blessing of Naga, which will negate all damage done to him and his party for a while. '''Key: Early Game | End Game Carnage form | Emblem Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters